


Eggsy To-Go

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, E-stim, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy promises Merlin a few things to lure him out of his office. Merlin takes Eggsy to his home for the first time to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourdough_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/gifts).



> Written for [forgottenkanji](http://forgottenkanji.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the prompt; "can I convince you to write Merwin, maybe the first time Eggsy sees Merlin's home?"
> 
> Merlin's flat is loosely based on the south penthouse [here](http://www.theheron.co.uk/penthouses). Be forewarned, this penthouse is like house (flat?) porn.

"Don't it get weird comin' in and out of here at odd hours? Don't people get suspicious- especially if you're hurt or somethin'?"

There was something like awe in the glaze over Eggsy's eyes as he trailed after Merlin through the main lobby. It was enough that, upon looking back at the question, the Scotsman couldn't help the low, mirthful chuckle he let out.

"You forget that I'm not often in the field, lad," he replied as they reached the lift, and as he pressed the call button he continued, "Coming home injured isn't my biggest concern most days. But the odd hours- aye, those I do keep." There was no denying that, not to their young Galahad. Too often the boy was in his office whenever he felt the older man had overstayed his work hours, attempting to ply him with wheedling promises of this or that to get him to go home and rest. Tonight was, even, one such occasion, and one that Eggsy had 'won.' He'd promised Merlin a great many things to convince him to break from his work, things that Merlin intended to collect this very night. "But to answer yer question, no. This building is Kingsman owned. Most of the tenants are part of the Merlin branch, but there are a few from other branches as well; Dagonet, for example, lives a few floors down from my own flat."

"... Right." He shook his head as the lift doors quietly chimed open, bewilderment mixed with the awe, and the corner of Merlin's mouth quirked up in amusement, his arm wrapping around him to pull him through the doors with him. "'Course Kingsman owns the building. Jus' like they own the mews where Harry lives, yeah?"

"And where you live as well, yes." It had amused him to no end when Eggsy had jumped at claiming the last open residence near his mentor's own home, even if he had tried to justify himself almost immediately by pointing out all the reasons his mother and sister would love it. The justification hadn't been necessary, Merlin understood exactly how Eggsy felt about Harry, had felt in no way threatened by the closeness between the two of them, but trying to tell _Eggsy_ that... He keyed in his floor, giving the younger man no opportunity to protest or try to explain yet again, adding smoothly as the lift began to slide sleekly upwards, "It's easier for both privacy and security's sake to keep our employees together, and to keep civilians away. Not _all_ together, of course, which is why the Kingsman properties are spread out around the city, but if a street or building houses only our own, there's far less chance of an accidental security breach."

"Makes sense." Eggsy nodded, seemingly settling back into something less like wonder and more like comfort, just as the lift came to a stop. Then, shoving his hands into his pockets, he tilted his head back to grin up at Merlin. "So let's see this fancy flat o' yours- bet you got it tricked out with all kindsa tech goodies 'n stuff, like some kinda geeky dream come true."

"Something like that," Merlin answered, and with a hand pressed lightly to the small of his lover's back, he propelled them both out of the lift and down the short hall to his door. "For starters, as you'll notice- biometric security allows through only those I've personally granted access." Which was to say, he could count on one hand the number of people who could access his flat and still have fingers left over. ( _ **Who** exactly, outside of himself, could access his flat he wasn't telling- not yet, not given the mischief the pair of them might get up to given half the chance. **That** was a conversation for another day._ ) He leaned forward against Eggsy to raise his free hand to the palm reader at the door, letting his glasses slip down his nose so the retina scanner could get a clear reading; moments later the lock popped with a soft _schnick_. The door swooshed open in a move that may or may not have been inspired by a certain old television show that Merlin may or may not have taken a shine to as a boy.

Merlin may or may not have thoroughly enjoyed the way Eggsy's jaw went slack at the motion, and as he ushered the younger man inside, the way his jaw _dropped_ at the sight beyond the door.

"If you're looking to catch flies, Eggsy, you'll find none in here," he teased as the door slid shut behind them. It was indicative of the other man's shock that he didn't even flinch at the door closing, far too caught up in gaping at his surroundings.

The floor beneath their feet was dark marble, glossy and shining with the reflected sun from the skylight above it, and gave way to an elegant staircase leading up to the second floor of the flat. Beyond the staircase to the right, a set of glass doors that opened up to the spacious marble tiled and countered kitchen and dining room, to the left the closed mahogany doors to the guest suite. Beyond both sets of doors, an open archway lead to the airy, glass walled, white and silver toned living room that looked over the sprawling city below. It was an impressive sight, Merlin was well aware, just as aware as he was that his living tastes ran rather to the expensive end of things. Expensive and, as Harry loved to point out, far more modern than the homes of most knights.

Of course, as he reminded Harry every time the other man brought it up, he wasn't a knight; he was the wizard.

( _Besides, modern his tastes may run, but at least he didn't cover his walls with dead things, or mount them above his loo. Better modern than creepy as fuck._ )

"Conall..." The sound of his given name falling from Eggsy's lips in that breathy, awed, amazed tone sent a thrill of heat through the older man. There weren't many that knew that name anymore, and even fewer who had ever said it in _quite_ that way. It was enough to put his amusement at the boy's shock out of mind, enough to stir thoughts of the promises that had brought them here tonight. Promises that needed to be fulfilled.

Merlin's hand slid slowly up from where it rested at the small of Eggsy's back still, skimming the length of his spine through the fabric of his suit jacket and coming to rest just below and inside the collar of it, against the warm skin at nape of his neck. He squeezed there, firm enough to catch the lad's attention, but not enough to hurt; the shiver that he could feel run through Eggsy drew the corners of his lips up in something like a smirk. When he spoke, his voice was low, and full of intent.

"I'm sure you're eager to see everything, lad, but first things first. I believe I have a 'reward' to collect, do I not?"

"Ye- yeah." The one word answer stuttered when Merlin shifted his hand to scratch blunt nails along his scalp, and he chuckled darkly. Scratched his nails up farther, through dark blond locks, tugging them loose from the carefully gelled style. Eggsy shuddered again.

"I'm glad to hear it." The boy couldn't see his smirk, not from where Merlin stood behind him, but it was clear in his tone. It was clear, too, as he continued, "The bedroom is up the stairs, the first right followed by the first left. When I get up there, I expect your suit to be hung properly in the dressing room- and when I say 'properly,' I mean that you'll be held responsible for any wrinkles I find later. I also expect you, properly prepared and waiting for me at the foot of the bed." He paused, letting the orders sink in, giving Eggsy a moment to understand them, before asking, "You get my meaning?"

The answer was a thick, "Yes Sir," and Merlin chuckled once more and tugged his hand away from his lover's neck.

"Good. Then get." Reaching down to pat his ass with just enough force to propel the younger man a step forward, he turned to move past the stairs towards his office without looking back. He didn't have to look, he could hear the thud of footsteps as Eggsy surged up the stairs. He'd give him long enough to get prepared, and then some. Enough time to squirm, to stew in his anticipation. Then he would head up and make good on his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Ahaha. So. This was supposed to be two chapters, but. Eggsy decided to be introspective and so- you guys are getting this chapter, and then there'll be a third chapter later to round it off. So. >.> Hope you guys enjoy! I'll try and make sure the wait isn't as long for chapter 3 as it was for chapter 2, haha.

His heart was thudding in his chest, his pulse racing, blood pumping, as he took to the stairs, barely able to keep himself from taking them two at a time in his- eagerness? No, that wasn’t the right word. More like anticipation of what was to come, because _fuck_ if he wasn’t anticipating it. He’d invited it, really, happily lured Merlin with promises that not only was he fully willing to fulfill, that he’d be _disappointed_ if they weren’t fulfilled. If Merlin hadn’t finally accepted, if he’d refused and been stubborn enough to stay at HQ and work through the night, Eggsy would’ve been frustrated for more than the simple reason that the wizard really _did_ need the break. But he had, and they were here, and for the first time, Merlin’d actually _brought him home_.

Not to Eggsy’s place, where they usually went, or to the private club they sometimes frequented, or to one of their personal suites at the manor, but to his _home_.

It wasn’t like they’d been avoiding Merlin’s flat or anything, it’d just never seemed to work out. Every time they’d planned to come back here, there’d been some interruption; they’d had to deal with everything from Daisy getting sick when Eggsy’s mum couldn’t go and get her, to his mum getting sick and needing someone to watch Daisy, to the alarm going off at Eggsy’s flat that one time Ryan and Jamal had thought it’d be funny to sneak in, to Roxy ( _and sometimes Harry, and one time even **Percival**. It was a conspiracy, had to be_ ) suddenly declaring it pub night, to actual honest emergencies at HQ. But this time- _this time-_ they’d finally _made it_.

And there weren’t going to be _any_ interruptions. Eggsy’d sweet talked Roxy into taking care of anything that might come up with his mum, or Daisy, or Ryan and Jamal, or with his own flat, or _anything_ that might need Eggsy himself, and he’d- well, he’d kinda blackmailed Harry into doing the same for anything that might need Merlin’s attention. Which he was probably gonna pay for later, because it was _Harry_ , and the older man’s amusement at actually being blackmailed had been that dark kind of amusement he got when you knew he was going to come after you and you were _fucked_ \- but Eggsy didn’t care, because he finally got Merlin to himself, at Merlin’s flat, and tonight was gonna be fucking awesome.

Because it was Merlin’s personal, private space. The one that had nothing to do with Merlin the Kingsman, and everything to do with Merlin- _Conall_ \- the man. The one that not many people got to see, because he was a very private man when it came to his life before and outside of Kingsman, and he was sharing it with Eggsy finally. And _fuck_ , if it wasn’t a flat that just flat out fit Merlin. Everything was polished, elegant, smooth and clean-lined, and there were signs of tech _everywhere_ , from the biometric entrance lock to the Star Trek like swooshing doors. Eggsy really, _really_ didn’t want to imagine how much this place would’ve cost if it wasn’t Kingsman property. He had a feeling it would’ve caused his pulse to race for a completely different reason than it already was.

Although it raced even more anyway as he reached the top of the stairs and turned sharply right, and then- _there_. Straight to the left, the door that had to lead to Merlin’s bedroom. He paused for a second in front of it; in place of a handle there was a touch sensitive panel that Eggsy was pretty sure was meant to be used to open it. He hesitated, just for a second, nervous suddenly- and then reached out and laid his hand on the panel before he could hesitate even more. Merlin hadn’t told him how long he had to get ready, but- he wasn’t going to risk _not_ being ready whenever the Scot finally came up to find him. Nuh uh, no way, because not being ready would be _trouble_. He needed to be quick.

The bedroom beyond the door was- sleek was the only word he could think of. The far wall was made entirely of glass, through which there was a fucking _amazing_ view out over London; the wall to the right was the same, except it overlooked the living room beneath it, like the bedroom was some kind of super fancy loft. To the left was the bed, done in greys and black and white, centered against a partial wall beneath a large mirror display, huge and sprawling and, his brain supplied, big enough to be called _orgy sized_. There was a low ottoman sat at the foot of it, and another catty cornered at the far windowed corner of the room, and if Merlin’s flat was anything at all like his suite in the manor, he had a feeling he knew exactly what was hidden inside those ottomans.

He itched to go look, to find out for certain, but Merlin’s command still echoed through his thoughts; strip, hang his suit up _properly_ , and _then_ get ready himself.

Right. Suit first.

Eggsy inhaled deeply through his nose- and fuck if the room didn’t _smell_ like Merlin- and moved through the door, past the giant bed, and around the partial wall into what had to be the biggest fucking dressing room he’d ever laid eyes on- and he’d seen _Harry’s_ dressing room, so that said a _lot_. Dark wood paneling, shelves and hanging sections and cubby holes that would’ve looked perfectly at home in the upscale dressing rooms of the shop, except about three times as big as those, and even a low bar-slash-dresser that ran down the center of the room, a few tumblers set atop it. There was a section of hanging space at the far end that was free, so he moved around the bar and to it before beginning to carefully disrobe.

His suit wasn’t completely wrinkle-free as it was, since he’d been wearing it all day; whether he’d been on a mission or not, it always ended up wrinkled just from the way he lounged around when he was at HQ. Today was one of those lounging around HQ days, and- well. He didn’t have time to get the wrinkles out, which meant he was going to end up in trouble for those. He made sure not to wrinkle it further as he stripped though, unsure of what punishment Merlin had in mind, unsure of whether he _wanted_ more of the unknown punishment. Off came the jacket, the waistcoat, the tie and shirt. Off came his Oxfords and socks, his trousers, his vest and pants. Up it all went on a hanger save the shoes, which he slipped into a lower cubby hole, and the socks, which were rolled up with them. And if he was already more than half hard just from stripping ( _more likely, just from the way Merlin’d squeezed at the back of his neck, scratched along his scalp, the way his voice’d taken on that deep tone of command that made Eggsy’s toes curl in his shoes_ ), well. It wasn’t a surprise.

Naked, suit hung with care, he turned and padded across the plush carpet of the dressing room, towards the door opposite the bedroom area, where Merlin’s personal ensuite waited. It was another panel activated door and Eggsy activated it without hesitation, letting it _swoosh_ open for him- and then found himself gaping at the bathroom revealed through it.

Glossy black marble flooring, a giant mirrored wall above double sinks done in the same marble. A matching tub, big enough to fit several full grown men comfortably, set into the corner of two entirely windowed walls. A tall shower in the opposite corner with more showerheads and buttons than Eggsy knew could even exist in a shower. A half wall jutting out to one side, hiding what had to be the loo.

( _And, a little sniggering voice said in the back of his mind, without a single dead animal in sight. He **knew** the other Kingsman weren’t as freaky as Harry!_ )

He didn’t have time to gape, though. Who knew how much longer Merlin planned to give him, and he still had work to do to get ready.

The tile was cool against his feet as he moved across the room towards the shower with only a single lingering look at the tub- the thing was equipped with _jets_ , a second look revealed, and fuck, wouldn’t that have felt good? No, he needed to hurry, so a shower it was. Stepping inside and shutting the glass door behind him, he turned to stare at the bank of buttons, and- nope. No instructions. Some of them seemed obvious, but others? What the hell was an upside down triangle inside a circle inside another triangle supposed to mean?

He made a face to himself and keyed on what looked like the safer, standard controls, bracing himself for the worst- and was pleasantly surprised when one of the big showerheads up above immediately started to flow with _warm_ water. Not cold, but warm right off the bat. It was a gentle flow- one of them rainfall showerheads, he thought- and a moment later he was grabbing what looked like a spare loofah and a bottle of Merlin’s own bodywash to start scrubbing down with quick, economical movements.

( _He only wasted a moment or two marvelling when, once he’d finished scrubbing his body down, he realized there was a bottle of shampoo and conditioner waiting to be used. Merlin didn’t have any use for shampoo, which meant he’d stored it here for Eggsy, and the thought sent a warm kind of flush through him._ )

He was washed ( _thoroughly in certain places, Merlin’d told him to be properly prepared_ ), rinsed, squeaky clean and out of the shower within a handful of minutes, drying off and moving out of the bathroom, through the dressing room, and back into the bedroom. Then, with eager anticipation coursing through him, he went straight to the ottoman at the foot of the bed, lifting the bench top carefully-

 _Bingo_.

A toy chest hidden in plain sight, because the long bench was full of more toys than should realistically been able to fit in it, except Merlin was _excellent_ at space management. And, resting at the very top of it all; a thick leather collar, tall enough that Eggsy knew from experience it’d hold his chin up, his head straight in perfect posture, black with a locking buckle in the back, a small padlock and key hanging from it.

A shudder ran through him, straight down his spine, a flush of heat and desire and need that went straight to his cock, and if he hadn’t been rock hard by now ( _and he had been_ ), he _definitely_ was now. His tongue darted out, wetting his suddenly dry lips, and it was with something like reverence that he reached to lift the collar from the chest.

Part of him wished Merlin was up here now, that his lover- his _sir_ \- would be the one to wrap that familiar leather around his neck, to lock it into place. Instead, he slid his eyes closed as he raised it himself to lay it against his neck, to wrap it back, to fumble minutely at the buckle and lock behind his neck to secure it. A moment later he had it, the padlock clicking closed through the buckle, sending another shudder of sheer want through him, and he hustled to the nightstand to one side of the bed to lay the key there. Out of his hands, waiting for Merlin, because Eggsy knew he wouldn’t touch it again tonight. Not until long after his lover had personally removed his collar, and probably not at all until the next time he had to put the collar on by himself.

Just like that, his world shifted. With just the feel of familiar leather on his neck, he was no longer Eggsy the knight, no longer Eggsy ‘Galahad’ Unwin, no longer Eggsy the son, the brother, the friend. He was _Merlin’s_ Eggsy, his sir’s boy; he was owned, and he fucking _loved it_.

When he returned to the ottoman, it was to slide down to his knees before it and go through the toys inside. They hadn’t talked about what, exactly, they had planned for tonight, Merlin giving no specifics, which left everything up to Eggsy’s choice- other than the few explicit promises he’d made, of course, to lure Merlin out of the office to begin with. It was those promises which had him laying out beside him one of their larger glass plugs and a small bottle of lube, one of their stricter leather cock rings, and a set of cuffs that matched his collar. That left him then staring into the ottoman and-

What did he want? More importantly, what would _Merlin_ want?

Something caught his eye, light reflecting off a hint of silver buried beneath a soft leather flogger that looked like it would feel fucking _divine_ on his back, his ass maybe, but- No, that silver… He knew what it was, he’d seen it before, and it had scared the fuck out of him at the time, but there were… possibilities. Moving the leather flogger aside gently, he laid hands on instead on the chainmail flogger that had been almost hidden beneath it. It went beside him, with the other chosen items, Eggsy rooting further into carefully packed toys to find-

There. The compact case that contained Merlin’s violet wand set. As he pulled it out and then carefully closed the top of the ottoman again, he felt a shudder zing its way down his spine.

They’d talked about this before, about electric play and everything it could entail, what it would feel like, what they could do, and while it hadn’t been a hard limit for Eggsy, or even a soft limit really, he hadn’t been sure about it in the least. He knew, though, that it was something Merlin enjoyed playing with, and the last time the violet wand had come out, they’d been interrupted before he could do much more than give Eggsy a light demo by moving the wand carefully up and down one arm.

( _That interruption, if he remembered right, had been courtesy of Bors blowing up a building he shouldn’t have and Merlin having to head in to handle it. Eggsy hadn’t envied the three month long undercover stakeout mission he’d coincidentally been assigned after he came back from the explosion._ )

A rustling sound of movement from downstairs jerked Eggsy into motion then. The violet wand case was set atop the ottoman, with the chainmail flogger laid carefully out beside it. The cuffs he buckled into place around his wrists and ankles. There was a half grimace, half shiver when he picked up the cock ring and fastened the first circle snugly and securely around the base of his cock and balls. A quiet groan followed as he shifted to separate his balls with the extra straps and lock them into place, tightening and stretching the already sensitive skin; not an easy task, by any means, not as hard as he was, but a familiar task and one he completed quickly and efficiently. The groan was a little louder afterward, when he couldn’t help the way his fingers skimmed along his balls before he quickly jerked his hand up. That left only one thing…

The way his cock twitched at the click of the bottle cap when he opened the lube was almost a pavlovian response, but he forced himself to ignore it. Instead, as the sounds of movement downstairs increased, Eggsy quickly slicked up a finger and shifted his position so he could reach downwards; sliding one finger around the tight ring of muscle to spread the lube, pressing forward carefully past it, breaching himself. A second finger followed quickly, as he focused purely on preparing and opening himself before Merlin came up, and then a third, and by the time he’d added a fourth, it was difficult, if not impossible, to suppress his groans. It was _definitely_ impossible when, once he felt he’d done enough preparation, he withdrew his fingers to press home instead the plug he’d chosen; wide at the base, wider at the thick of it, a clear glass with a view.

Then, the plug seated in place, Eggsy settled quickly onto his knees in front of the ottoman, at the foot of the bed to wait for his lover.

And wait… and wait... and wait...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
